


10 Things To Know About Weasleys

by MaruEatsFalafel



Series: Indigo Verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 Things, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Lists, M/M, Next-Gen, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Original Character(s), nerdy weasleys, they are all little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruEatsFalafel/pseuds/MaruEatsFalafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten important facts that the Potter-Weasley kids (and Teddy) want everyone to know about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a for funzies thing we did to get to know the characters. They'll be listed from oldest to youngest with our birthday head-canons for them too!  
> Enjoy.

Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin

Born April 18th, 1998

  1. When he was seven he was a little afraid that when the baby was born Harry and Ginny wouldn't love him as much, since he wasn't their "real" son.
  2. Knowing Victoire loved Muggle calculus, Teddy proposed to her on the London Eye. The nerd he is, Teddy asked her if she'd "be willing to _cosine_ a marriage license" with him.
  3. Being sorted into Hufflepuff after growing up around the Gryffindor Weasley's was a bit of a let down. Well, until Ginny reminded him his mother had been a badass Hufflepuff in her day.
  4. Teddy realized Vic was his very best friend when he was ten years old and she kicked a reporter who said he wasn't part of the family.
  5. Though Teddy would never take the credit, it was he who exploded Al's singing dinosaur toy. At first it was because he felt guilty, then, by the time he realized the whole family would see whoever had destroyed the thing as a hero, Al had learned to make all sorts of nasty potions. So much for glory.
  6. Teddy had wanted to be an Auror forever. He had loved the three years of training as well. After one day on the job he decided he'd rather teach--at least the paper work was more interesting.
  7. Thanks to his Wolfy-genes, Teddy gets rather moody and achy around the full moon. He used to complain, but that ended when Dominique explained the feeling of being scraped out by a metal spoon while a vengeful giant wrings out your spine. Periods didn't sound fun. Luckily he doesn't sync with any of his family's cycles.
  8. He had never imagined that he'd ever be glad of the fact that he wasn't a Potter-Weasley by blood. Teddy didn't mind so much when he realized that would have made being in love with Victoire a whole lot harder.
  9. When Teddy is very nervous his hair turns various shades of purple.
  10. It took several years for him to realize that Victoire had her own special shade.




	2. Victoire

Victoire Weasley

Born May 2nd, 2000

  1.  Lily was secretly Victoire's favorite cousin.
  2. Being part Veela sucked, she hated being passed off as the dumb, vengeful, what-have-you, blonde.
  3. Victoire always felt the pressure to be perfect. Probably because she felt like she had to be a role model for her cousins and siblings. She assumed people expected that of the family's token Ravenclaw.
  4. Teddy had always been Victoire's favourite person. When they were little it was because he had the best hair--magic hair, later he had the best advice, then the best hugs. It wasn't until they dating that she found out he also came up with the best, yet somehow, worst ideas for romantic outings. Including an exploratory swim in the Thames. Ew.
  5. Sofi and Reena were Vic's best friends in the whole world, seriously no one else would spend hours rehashing James and Fred avoidance techniques with her.
  6. Victoire didn't realize she was head over heels for Teddy until Sofi and Reena wrote her an eleven page paper detailing all the evidence that proved it.
  7. There was nothing Victoire loved more than her family. Except Muggle Maths. Especially Calculus. When deciding where to go for a fun outing Victoire always votes the for the carnivals. There are a just so many things to calculate. Merry-Go-Rounds, Roller Coasters, Ferris Wheels. Oh and toffee apples.
  8. When Victoire was nine she dyed her hair a revolting shade of army green so she could "look just like Teddy, or so help me GDP!"
  9. Victoire loved her Tante Gabrielle a lot. When she was young she'd idolised her to the point that she told everyone she met that she was going to marry a designer named Cleo--"just like ma tante!"
  10. Victoire was very sceptical about dating Teddy at first. She was worried it would mess up their friendship. It made it stronger.




	3. Molly

Molly Weasley II

Born July 9th, 2002

  1. She only pretends to be a stick in the mud while at Hogwarts. That way she can yell at her cousins more righteously.
  2. Molly takes extreme pride in the fact that she attended her parents' wedding. Even if she can't remember it.
  3. Few people know that Molly is the one to blame for Lucy's love of Punk Rock
  4. Though she'd deny it to anyone who might ask her, Domi was Molly's best friend. Who else would be friends with her the "cut-throat bitch" and with Dominique the "gorgeous gossip." People could be cruel.
  5. She is Pansexual and it pisses her off that being with Eric automatically makes her straight. That's not how it works!
  6. Molly was the one who had pranked Domi by convincing everyone her cousin's boyfriend's name was Dominick. James and Fred helped too, but it had been her idea. Poor Marcien.
  7. She'd never ask Percy about the war because she had learned enough by hearing her dad wake up sobbing from hellish nightmares one too many times.
  8. Molly had genuinely despised Eric at one point, how they'd ended up engaged she still isn't sure. Not that she's complaining.
  9. Molly has never gotten over the embarrassment of being obsessed with the same band as her father--there's no way anyone can make that sound cool.
  10. The best day of Molly's was the day she helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup. It wasn't just the win, but that she felt justified in kissing Eric for the first time--he had blocked that last Quaffel after all.




	4. Dominique

Dominique "Domi" Weasley

Born January 8th, 2003

  1. Dominique has always idolized Victoire, and treasures her older sister's advice. She makes a point not to tell Vic this unless circumstances are dire.
  2. The real reason Domi took the Job in Quebec was so she could get away and be "just Domi" instead of being seen as just the pretty face of her family.
  3. When she came home from teaching in Canada, Domi honestly never expected to see Marcien again. She never planned to forgive him, but after followed her to England and then packed up his life to be with her, she decided to let him off easy.
  4. If Molly hadn't finally fallen in love with Eric McLaggen, Dominique was planning to force her to put the poor boy out of his GDP misery. If both of them put their mind to it (and recruited Rox and Rose) no one would ever find the body. Lucky that didn't come up.
  5. She never cared that Molly was her only friend. Who needs a lot of superficial friends if you have one unbreakable one.
  6. Even though Domi and Marcien have been together for a while, she still hasn't gotten used to the Spice Girls playing on repeat in their flat (but sometimes she'll play Wannabe even when Marcien is not around).
  7. Sometimes Domi wishes she cared more about what people thought of her. It never takes her long to come to her senses.
  8. Domi was definitely the most aggressively French out of her siblings, being the middle child it was nice to have something to make her stand out a bit from the oldest and the baby.
  9. The first time Dominique fell in love, it was with a piece of Chicago deep dish pizza.
  10. The second time she fell in love it was, somehow, cheesier.




	5. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! We'd love your feedback <3

James Sirius Potter

Born March 18th, 2004

  1. He is fiercely protective of all his siblings, cousins, uncles, and aunts. In his fifth year James jinxed an older student for insulting Uncle Percy.
  2. If it wasn't for Katrina Corner-Chang, James and Fred's first prank at Hogwarts would have been flawlessly executed. The fact that Kat foiled them lead to one of the most epic crushes of all time. No one knows why this made James fall in love.
  3. James loved watching re-runs of the American television show Glee. He wasn't GDP ashamed of that. The only person who would watch with him was Percy--earning him the honor of being James' favorite uncle.
  4. James and Fred's intense "hatred" of Marcien, was never really that. All three of them found her annoyance at their petty "fights" amusing. James has now become an expert at fight choreography.
  5. For the longest time James had nightmares that Fred would be like Uncle Fred. Harry and Ginny are the only ones who know.
  6. The first time the Potters and the Corner-Changs shared a meal together was possibly the most awkward three hours of James' life. It was worth it.
  7. During his second year at Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall pointed out that James' personality was a mix of his mother's and his namesake's. Harry was told the combination made him "an adorable wee menace." By his fourth year McGonagall revised her description to "a hilarious terror who must be stopped."
  8. After four years of trying to ask Kat out (and being unable to form words when given the opportunity), she _finally_ quit waiting for him to pull it together and asked him herself. James was speechless, but Kat got the picture.
  9. It was only a little awkward being the token straight sibling.
  10. Despite popular belief, James wasn't the oldest Potter sibling. Teddy was.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: love to anyone who is hurting after the US election results. We will overcome. Stay strong.


	6. Fred

Fred Weasley II

Born March 31, 2004

  1. Fred is proud to say that he was playing pranks on his parents in the womb. It was sure a surprise when Angelina's water broke two weeks early!
  2. He still does. not. get. why  people think it's okay to touch his dreads. He's not a puppy.
  3. Fred seriously considered retracting his marriage proposal to Kea when he found out Kea was the Slytherin prank mastermind--good thing Roxi "talked" him out of it. Threatened may be a better verb here.
  4. It wasn't that he didn't like his name: he loved it. He just hated seeing his father scan the room for his brother every time Fred's name was called.
  5. It wasn't awkward when Fred realized how much he missed James while visiting Kea's grandparents in Japan. What was awkward was when Kat had to help him figure out why he was so down. Apparently she knows when she misses people? Or something?
  6. He was so proud that Roxi had also taken up the family mantle of pranksterdom.
  7. He made Kat swear to GDP that she'd never tell James about the "shovel talk" he gave her when she informed him she'd be asking James out.
  8. Fred's "first time" was with Hufflepuff's Gavin Westin, marrying a woman didn't mean he had to be straight.
  9. Unlike James, Fred never really minded Marcien, but until the two formed their alliance Fred pretended to mind. Just in case Domi and James ended up in a duel (because James WOULD need a second).
  10. Kea had to trick him into eating sushi the first time. Now it's his favorite food. He may or may not still be bitter.




	7. Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back sorry for the long wait. If anyone was waiting. Lol. Thanks for reading xoxo

Lucy Weasley

Born February 27th, 2005

  1. Much to her chagrin, Audrey and Percy had hung the sheet music and lyrics to her very first song on the mantle for the world to see, right next to Molly's Flying Tots completion certificate.
  2. She is forever indebted to Molly for introducing her to punk rock.
  3. Lucy and Lysander were very different people neither of them thought they would last. They were about to give up when Scorpius pointed out that Lucy's parents weren't exactly similar either. It's why they worked.
  4. She was possibly the only Weasley who wasn't batty about quidditch--she liked it--but she wasn't _batty_ about it.
  5. She first started to play guitar because her mind healer suggested it to help her control her anger.
  6. Lucy and Louis were the family's most successfully closeted nerds. But honestly that isn't saying much.
  7. Lysander was the only non-family member who could bring her down from the heights of her dizzying anger. As soon as Molly senior discovered this she flooed Luna and Rolf to begin planning the wedding. Luckily Percy found out and reined his mother in. Marriage was not Lucy's idea of romance.
  8. Looking at the band's musical personalities, they had all decided: Lucy was John. Lissi was Paul. Talia was George. They were still waiting on their Ringo.
  9. When she found out that her Uncles Charlie and Oliver got to see Green Day live she refused to talk to them for three days. And then interrogated them about it for three weeks.
  10. She is proud to say that it was she who destroyed the Celestina Warbeck records with her uncontrolled toddler magic. Even at three she had good taste.




	8. Louis

Louis Weasley

Born August 20th, 2005

  1. Louis wasn't gay. Everyone thought so, but he really wasn't. Honest.
  2. Louis desperately wanted Vic and Dom's old room when they moved out. When Jamila came to stay and she got it, Louis was incensed. Then she offered to share it, he's glad he had to wait.
  3. He asked Mahmoud the Falafel Man to be the best man at his wedding. To Jamila's relief, Mahmoud politely declined.
  4. Both Louis and Lucy hated nicknames, so naturally they called each other Lou and Lu.
  5. The first week that both his sisters were at Hogwarts for the first time, Louis cried every day. Bill and Fleur were sworn to secrecy.
  6. Louis was secretly Grandpa Weasley's favourite grandchild because he was the only one who forayed into the world of muggle sports (football).
  7. Jamila and Louis first bonded over everyone thinking they were gay.
  8. Louis never gets embarrassed. Well there is one thing that'd embarrass him. Only Jamila knows. Thank god.
  9. His favourite place to go on holiday is to Jamila's grandparents home in Lebanon. They make the only falafels that are better than Mahmoud's.
  10. Being exuberant all the times really tires him out, but he feels like that's what people expect. Well, too late to change now.




	9. Albus

Albus Severus Potter

Born September 21st, 2005

  1. Al thinks Scorpius' marriage proposal was one of the most romantic things ever. For some reason no one else understands how getting a plastic ring chucked at your head could be a sign of undying love. Weird.
  2. Al decided that Zack was his best friend when the latter was more excited about knowing Ron Weasley's daughter than he was about knowing Harry Potter's son.
  3. Despite being related to James Potter Sr and Harry Potter, Al became the best potion's master in a century. His mum and gran did him well.
  4. The only lie he ever told Scorpius is that he likes green apples. It's easier to explain keeping them stashed in his robes if his boyfriend doesn't know he hates them--he carries them everywhere for his Cori.
  5. Al was terrified to be sorted away from all his family, which incidentally made his choice of going to Slytherin the most Gryffindor thing he ever did while at Hogwarts.
  6. Though he'd never tell James--he'd let Gryffindor win during James' last game at Hogwarts because he knew how much it meant to his brother.
  7. Al made sure that despite losing the aforementioned game, Slytherin still had enough points to win the cup.
  8. His favourite phrase is "step into my office." Incidentally it has become Scorpius' least favourite phrase.
  9. Al was forever thankful to the powers that be for making him taller than his dad. It made it so much harder for people to call him a "mini HP."
  10. He was glad Scorpius was close to Rose, Zack, Roxi, and Alex, that way he never had to choose. He was terrified the first time he realized that he would choose Scorpius every time.                            




	10. Rose

Rose Weasley-Granger

Born November 21st, 2005

  1. Roxi wasn't her other half. They were the same half. Alex and Zack were their other halves. Duh.
  2. Growing up with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as parents taught her that love was varied and often, quite unexpected.
  3. Rose would always be too embarrassed and ashamed to admit that she had gotten a muggle perm in fourth year to be as pretty as Roxi. She didn't want to be shallow.
  4. When Alex was her girlfriend, Rose loved her. When Alex came out as her boyfriend, Rose _still_ loved him. Was it really so hard for everyone, the aforementioned idiot included, to understand.
  5. Rosie is scared to death of hard-boiled eggs. If anyone asks she'll respond with something along the lines of, "what do you mean 'why?' it's a hard-boiled egg for GDP!"
  6. She often wished Al would have put one thirty-second of his potions genius into wooing Scorpius efficiently--if those two had gotten their act together sooner they could have saved her so many grey hairs.
  7. The only prank she's not proud of is the time she tried to turn a three-month-old Hugo into Crookshanks 2.0. It wasn't her brother's fault the old cat had died, and plus, she realized later--Hugo didn't have claws.
  8. When she was seven, Rose tried to convince her Uncle George and Aunt Angie to adopt her. It's one of the few schemes she's glad to have failed. Even if it would make Roxi her sister _officially_.
  9. Despite teasing her father relentlessly in the company of others, Rose was the only one in the family who also supported the Chuddley Canons--no one knew. Not even Roxi.
  10. When Alex came back after a year of radio silence, Rose was only livid for the first week. The next three months was just payback for making her wait.




	11. Roxi

Roxanne "Roxi" Weasley

Born December 21st, 2005

  1. Zack and Alex were Roxi and Rose's other half. Clearly the Weasley half was the better half.
  2. The first time Roxi realized that she and her brother looked different from the rest of the Weasleys was before her sorting when, Jerald Mink, a muggle-born second year leaned over with a "friendly word of advice." "Weasleys are the one you want to hang out with, they have the most fun," he had said.
  3. Roxi and Zack's relationship had always been an emotional roller-coaster, but she had always loved roller-coasters. She loved theirs no less.
  4. Roxi was the only one convinced that everyone saw her as just Rose's side-kick. Everyone else tried to show her she was no such thing.
  5. She doesn't regret pretending to like Zack for one of her and Rose's schemes. She only regrets not realizing that it was never pretend. For either of them.
  6. To her, it always seemed like from the second she was born, her main job was to inform Fred when he was being an idiot (she has long since decided that this is always).
  7. Her deepest, darkest, secret is that she sometimes sorta wishes that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw--the have the best house colors after all.
  8. Usually when something annoys her, Roxi plots extensive and clever revenge. The only exception are Al's phallic snake jokes. Their only remedy is physical violence.
  9. The word "peaches" always grossed her out. Not the fruit, she loved the fruit, but the word. Just. Yuck. Hence Roxi convinced everyone she could (Zack) to call them "fuzzers" instead.
  10. Roxi and Rosie used to share their favourite stuffed animal (a hippogriff named Fifi, short for Feathers). They probably still would, if Uncle Percy hadn't "accidentally" destroyed her. Goddammit Uncle Percy!




	12. Lily

Lily Luna Potter

Born March 21st, 2008

  1. Unlike James Sirius and Albus Severus, Lily Luna loves her name--because really who wouldn't.
  2. Lily was only _slightly_ jealous of Alice's tiger lily tattoo because it may or may not be prettier than the person it's meant to be honoring. And that's just rude.
  3. She is secretly glad that she's the only one of her generation to go into pro quidditch, it makes the commentators' lives so much easier.
  4. By age 11 Lily had spent about one hundred hours riding on Farris wheels trying to understand Victoire's obsession, because if Vic loved it it must be worth loving.
  5. Whenever Al decided to get cocky about his animagus being a deadly snake, Lily has the grace to remind him that she is a "GDP _TIGER!!_ "
  6. Alice was her favourite person in the entire universe. But Hugo would, to his--ehem--delight, always be her "wittle teddy beawr" and best mate.
  7. Lily discovered that literally anything can be used as a deadly weapon at age six, when she shoved a piece of broccoli waaaay up James' nose.
  8. Her favourite thing about flying was that, on a broom, she could make everything down below as tiny as she wanted.
  9. When Lily and Alice became each others' girlfriends in third and fourth year respectively, they decided not to tell anyone. Sleep-overs would be simpler that way. After three months Lily decided to tell Hugo, assuming that her cousin and best friend would be feeling neglected. Hugo--allegedly--hadn't noticed any change.
  10. Lily noticed right away that Al was going to throw Jame's last match, so when she saw Al's seeker walking around scared shitless before the match, Lily decided to help him out a little. She figured Al and James would never need to know.




	13. Hugo

Hugo Weasley-Granger

Born July 12th, 2008

  1. Hugo was the youngest. In a family of twenty-nine! The youngest! Sometimes it was okay. Most of the time? It sucked. GDP! He couldn't wait until everyone started having babies.
  2. Unlike most Weasleys, he never needed people around in order to be happy. Books were plenty.
  3. When Hugo was little he was obsessed with muggle aerial transportation. He still is, but he leaves out the 'muggle' bit. People tend to get confused if he starts talking about ~~'heffilopters'~~ _helicopters._
  4. He knew things were going to workout with Aditi Singh when he found out that he could freak out about David Bowie and Freddie Mercury with her.
  5. Unlike his cousins, Hugo didn't get into trouble _that_ often. Well, except for the time that Flopsey, his Flemish Giant Rabbit, ate all of Hogwarts' carrots.
  6. His progress at learning Hindi and Malayalam was greatly hindered by the fact that Aditi refused to let him spend time with either of her grandmothers ("Who knows what they might tell you," she'd said darkly).
  7. Once, in the middle of a temper tantrum, five year-old Hugo shouted, "Flopsey is my real sister, not you!" Rose never lets him live down the ears that sprouted from both of theirs heads.
  8. He loved his Auntie Luna. She was the one who helped him plan Flopsey's funeral.
  9. If it weren't for Aditi and Lily being around to protect him, he probably would have broken every bone in his body by age seventeen.
  10. Unlike his cousins, Hugo was happy when everyone was at Hogwarts except him and Lily. It meant he got much more cuddle time with his Mum and Dad, grandparents, and Aunts and Uncles. Cuddle time was the best time.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the Weasleys folks! Thanks for reading! We'll probably get some of our OCs up here too. Zack, Alex, and Alice for sure. Let us know if there are others! We love kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want lists for our fave OCs (Zack Zabini and Alice Longbottom) let us know and we'll post those too!


End file.
